KIDS STORY
by ajpblank
Summary: Perjalanan Sasori dan kawan-kawan saat rekreasi; Tobi yang selalu manja pada siapapun; Deidara yang kesal; Hidan yang menjatuhkan harga diri orang dewasa. Sampai dengan perilaku absur teman-teman Sasori lainnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang baru di tempat mereka rekreasi. benar-benar kenangan yang ingin Sasori ulangi, suer deh. (silahkan tinggalkan memoRnR)
1. satu 1

Assalamu'alaikum!:)

NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Chara: anggota Akatsuki, Sasori, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sai (akan muncul seiring dengan waktu)

Warning: masih ada typo, kadang saya buat cerita setengah hati karena tiba-tiba ilang ide di tengah cerita, kurangnya latar, tema pasaran, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi:'))

TOKOH UTAMA [AKASUNA NO SASORI]

A.K.A BOCAH

Wkwkwk~

Genre: friendship, semi-humor, kid story

Selamat membaca~

;D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_KIDS STORY_

Hangatnya sinar matahari mulai menembus sela-sela jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat, sedikit mengganggu kelopak mata besar yang saat ini tertutup rapat. Biar kita lihat di luar sana, saat kicauan burung yang bersuka ria memulai pagi untuk mencari makan, malah membuat seorang bocah bergumam kesal dalam tidurnya karena merasa terganggu oleh kicauan berisik itu. Surai merah gelapnya semakin berantakan saat tangan mungilnya menggaruk kepala kasar, lalu kembali merapat selimut sebelum setelahnya memeluk guling.

Suhu dingin dipagi hari, adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang membuat seorang Akasuna Sasori cilik terperdaya. Lihatlah, kasur adalah medan magnet yang sangat kuat saat pagi hari.

Terdengar derit pintu dari kamarnya. Menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai coklat dengan lipatan baju yang menumpuk di tangan. Wanita itu menampilkan senyum lembut, berjalan perlahan tanpa suara menuju lemari si-Sasori cilik. Merapikan beberapa pakaian Sasori sebelum benar-benar mendekati ranjang putranya.

Wanita itu membuka gorden jendela. Membuat banyak cahaya menembus kamar luas Sasori yang sebelumnya gelap, sekaligus menerangi muka Sasori yang tidak terlindungi oleh apapun. Sasori yang merasakan silau dalam tidurnya merengek manja, lalu menarik selimut untuk menyembunyikan mukanya.

Kaa-san Sasori terkikik geli melihat tingkah putranya. "Sa-kun, bangun sayang~" wanita itu menggoyang dengan lembut pundak putranya. Sasori menggeliat, namun tak mengindahkan tubuh kecilnya untuk beranjak barang sejengkal.

"Ini sudah pagi Sa-kun, ayo bangun~" nada lembut kembali terdengar.

Saat wanita itu membuka perlahan selimut Sasori, bocah berumur lima tahun itu kembali menggeliat, kelopak yang masih tertutup mengerut, iris hazelnya yang tersembunyi bergerak gelisah.

"Kaa-chan, Sasori masih gamau bangun," rengek Sasori yang tidak ingin membuka mata.

Kaa-sannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak setuju. Lalu menjepit hidung Sasori gemas. Awalnya Sasori tenang saja, namun semakin lama ia gelisah dalam tidur, ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuh walau matanya masih terpejam, sampai—

"—Uwah!!" Hazelnya muncul berkilau dari persembunyian. Wanita itu melepaskan jepitan di hidung putranya, membiarkan Sasori mengambilnya nafas banyak. Sasori bangun dari tidur, sudah tidak merasa ngantuk lagi, tergantikan dengan rasa kesal.

"Kaa-chan, Sasori susah nafas," ucap Sasori yang kesal. Pipinya yang tembem memerah lucu, kaa-sannya jadi gemas untuk mencubit pipi Sasori. Sasori dicubit mengaduh kesakitan, padahal cubitan kaa-sannya tidak sakit, ia hanya manja saja pada kaa-san.

"Aa, Kaa-chan Sasori gamau dicubit!"

Wanita itu tertawa, sesaat setelah merajuknya Sasori terganti dengan rengekan manja minta digendong. Wanita itu menurutinya dan mengendong tubuh kecil Sasori. "Sa-kun, kan udah gede? Kok masih minta gendong,"

Sasori menggelengkan kepala, menyembunyikan mukanya di cekuk leher kaa-san. Ia masih ingin digendong.

"Sasori masih kecil, nanti kalau Sasori udah bosen digendong, baru Sasori sudah besar Kaa-chan," wanita itu lagi-lagi dibuat tertawa mendengar ucapan polos putranya. Sangking gemasnya, ia sampai mencolek hidung mancung yang saat ini masih mungil kepunyaan Sasori.

Wanita itu menurunnya Sasori di depan kamar mandi. "Kaa-chan siapin seragam buat Sa-kun dulu ya, udah tidak ngantuk kan? Yang semangat ya, kan kemarin Sa-kun sendiri yang semangat empat lima suruh kaa-chan bangunin Sa-kun pagi-pagi sekali buat persiapan rekreasi."

Korneanya melebar kaget, Sasori hampir melupakan sesuatu yang seru! Muka bocah lima tahun itu tetiba bersinar cerah. Memeluk kaki kaa-sannya semangat.

"Oh iya Sasori lupa! Uwah, Sasori nggak sabar Kaa-chan. Ayo Kaa-chan, Sasori ingin mandi, Sasori ingin mandi!"

Wanita itu mengangguk, Sasori yang digandeng memasuki kamar mandi senang-senang saja, apalagi jika bermain bebek-bebek kecil yang bisa mengambang di bathtubnya, lalu saat ditekan mengeluh suara 'picha' yang Sasori sangat suka.

Jika berurusan dengan mandi, Sasori jagonya, ia sampai tahan satu jam bermain dengan busa dan berenang-renang dalam bathtub lebih dari satu jam. Kadang ia membuat kumis dan jenggot samaran dengan busa, atau mengumpulkan banyak busa di atas kepalanya. Membentuk busa itu menjadi gunung di atas surai merahnya. Atau tanpa sengaja memakan gelembung-gelembung yang terbang, dan saat Sasori merasakan sensasi unik yang aneh terkena lidahnya, bocah cilik itu akan langsung memeletkan lidah dengan ekspresi mengerut tidak suka.

Kaa-sannya sampai kewalahan memandikan Sasori. Sampai-sampai Sasori merengek tidak ingin beranjak dari air jika kaa-sannya tidak mengingatkan Sasori tentang rekreasi. Sasori pun menurut—walau aslinya sangat berat meninggalkan air—dan keluar dengan handuk yang membalut area pinggang hingga kakinya.

Rambut Sasori dikeringkan, dan setelahnya ia memakai seragam sendiri. Lalu turun ke bawah untuk makan bersama. Tou-sannya sudah terlebih dahulu duduk manis di kursi, menunggu Sasori dan kaa-san untuk ikut duduk bersama. Sarapan pun dimulai, dengan Sasori yang terkadang berceloteh dan kaa-san atau pun tou-sannya menanggapi.

Nanti, ia akan rekreasi sekolah tiga hari, lalu kaa-san dan tou-sannya akan ikut. Kata sensei Sasori, orang tua boleh ikut, namun hanya mengawasi dari jauh, tanpa boleh ikut bercengkrama, karena Sasori dan teman-teman akan diajari mandiri dan bersisi sejak dini. Sasori tidak tahu apa itu bercengkrama dan bersosialisasi, ia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja sok mengerti.

Bagi Sasori, yang penting jalan-jalannya. Sasori sudah senang.

_KIDS STORY_

Kendaraan-kendaraan besar berjejeran di luar sana, Sasori menoleh ke sana kemari, ia tampak takjub dengan mobil berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat raksasa. Tubuh kecilnya sampai berasa akan ditimpa oleh kendaraan giant itu. Sasori tidak tahu nama mobil itu saja, jadi ia menyebutnya mobil kotak.

"Tou-san, mau masuk mobil kotak!" tunjuknya ke arah bis yang berada di barisan ke dua, berwarna coklat.

Tou-sannya terseyum. "Saso masuk dulu ya ke sekolah, tou-san sama kaa-san tunggu di sini."

"Eh?" Sasori memiringkan kepala menggemaskan. "Kalian nggak ikut Sasori? Sasori sendirian?"

"Tidak, Sasori kan ada teman-teman. Kaa-san sama tou-san naik mobil lain, nggak naik bus. Sasori disana nanti main-main sama temen, nggak main sama kami," jelas lelaki berambut senada dengan Sasori. Sasori semakin bingung, sampai menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Tapi,"

"—Oii Sasorii,"

Teriakan cempreng yang berasa dari kiri Sasori terdengar memengkak telinga. Sasori menoleh, dan mendapati teman pirang dengan rambut panjang diikat kuda berlari sambil melambaikan tangan menghampiri Sasori. Namun tidak lama kemudian, muncul anak dengan rambut hitam ikutan berlari dari arah belakang dan menyenggol teman pirangnya. Teman pirangnya jadi terjatuh, dia mengaduh kesakitan, lalu celingak-celinguk dengan bola matanya yang besar mencari pelaku yang telah menyenggolnya.

"Sasori-chaan, ohayou! Sasori apa kabar?" Sasori menatap bingung anak yang menyapanya.

Deidara—teman pirangnya—yang ternyata sudah berada di depannya, menjitak kesal kening anak berambut hitam. "Hei Tobi, sakit tahu kalau jatuh, un! Jangan dorong-dorongan gitu dong, un. Kau ini juga ngapain pakai topeng segala, un??"

Deidara melepas paksa topeng punya Tobi, membuat wajah Tobi yang polos menatap Deidara ingin menangis.

"Huwaaa, Tobi kan nggak jahat sama Dei-chan, kok Dei-chan jahat. Kembalikan topeng Tobi! Huhuhu," Deidara dan Sasori sweatdrop dengan Tobi yang tiba-tiba nangis. Deidara langsung saja menepuk-nepuk sayang kepada Tobi, sampai tangisnya mereda.

"Deidara, bukannya kau ya yang disakiti sama Tobi? Itu tadi kamu didorong?" perkataan Sasori kecil membuat Deidara melongo, seolah berkata dalam hati. 'iya juga ya' Deidara langsung saja mendorong kebelakang—bahasa mudahnya menjendul—kepala Tobi hingga oleng.

"Kamu gimana sih?! Harusnya yang minta maafkan kau, un," tunjuk Deidara ke muka Tobi, sangat kesal merasa dibodohi. Padahal sendirinya yang bodoh.

Sasori diam saja, ia kan tidak ikut-ikut, cuma ikut lihat saja, sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah ditinggal oleh kaa-san dan tou-sannya.

Tobi mengusap-usap kelopaknya yang sembab. "Ihh, Tobikan anak baik. Tapi yaudah deh, kata kaa-chan mengalah itu baik, Tobi ingin baik, jadi Tobi mengalah. Tobi minta maaf ya sama Dei-chan."

Deidara menatap bingung Tobi. Otak Deidara cilik berpikir. Tobi meminta maaf padanya, tapi ia merasa kalau ia yang seperti orang jahat. Alhasil Deidara ikutan berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"Deidara kok kayak orang jahat ya, yaudah deh aku maafin, un. Tapi Tobi tetep ngeselin!"

Tobi mewek. Bibirnya melengkung sedih. "Tobi anak baik kok! Nggak ngeselin, suer."

Sasori memutar mata bosan—et dah, bocah sudah tahu reaksi memutar mata bosan—lalu saat ia menoleh, matanya melotot kaget, dan berakhir berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"Huwaaaa!!!" Sasori menangis kencang. Membuat Deidara dan Tobi terjengkang kaget, melihat Sasori yang menangis membuat mereka ikut-ikutan.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan. Sasori yang menangis ikutan bingung, kenapa mereka berdua ikutan nangis?

"Kalian ngapain nangis—hiks!" tanya Sasori dengan suara sumbang dan tidak jelas, masih dalam keadaan menangis.

Tobi geleng-geleng. "Co—hiks—ba tanya Dei-chan, hiks, huhuhu, Tobi gatau."

"Deidara nemenin Sasori-danna nangis, huhuhu. Soalnya juga kebelet mau nangis, un, huwaaa—"

Aslinya Sasori bingung maksud dari perkataan Deidara dan Tobi apa. Sasori mengedikkan bahu. Yang penting ia ingin melanjutkan tangisnya saja, karena ditinggal tou-san dan kaa-san.

Sampai seorang guru menghampiri mereka bertiga. Guru itu tampak kebingungan. Ditanya tidak menjawab, dipuk-puk malah bertambah tangisnya. Alhasil ketiga-tiganya digendong sekaligus oleh guru Orochimaru.

Tidak salah memang kalau bocah-bocah itu bertambah kencang nangisnya, orang di pergelangan tangan Orochimaru ada gelang dari ular asli yang dibekukan. melilit seperti hidup beneran ditangannya.

_KIDS STORY_

"Nah anak-anak! Karena semua sudah berkumpul dan telah diabsen, mari kita berangkat ke desa Konoha!" pemberitahuan dari kepala sekolah itu disambut dengan meriah oleh seruan gembiranya anak-anak sekolah PG tersebut. Tawa dan berjingkrak senang.

Baru saja mereka semua ingin melangkah rapi dalam barisan keluar gerbang untuk masuk ke dalam bis, tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak berambut abu-abu panjang namun kurang dari bahu dengan keseluruhan poni yang tersisir rapi ke belakang berjalan maju dan berhenti di samping kepala sekolah.

"Tunggu dulu!" suara candel ala bocah itu menggema seantero lapangan, guru-guru pun dibuat bingung oleh salah seorang murid kelas A-3 PG, tersebut. Bocah itu tampak bedehem, menirukan perilaku ayahnya sebelum berangkat kerja.

"—Sebelum itu, marilah kita berdoa dengan kepercayaan masing-masing."

GUBRAK, guru-guru menepuk jidat masal. Bocah itu masih saja tenang di tempatnya berdiri.

Sedangkan Sasori dan anak-anak lainnya? Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti dan menangkup kedua tangan. Guru-guru yang melihatnya sweatdrop, bingung juga dengan bocah sekecil ini sudah terlihat sangat dewasa. Orang-orang dewasa pun sampai hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

Hidan—bocah berambut abu-abu—itu memejamkan mata dengan hikmat, sok-sok serius gitu. Walau image dewasanya hancur karena semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Berdoa ... Dimulai!" mulut kecil Hidan berkomat-kamit. "Berdoa ... Selesai!"

Kepala sekolah menghembuskan nafas lega. "Nah, karena sudah selesai, mari ki,"

"Tunggu dulu," Hidan kecil kembali mengeluarkan interupsi. Jiraiya—selaku kepala sekolah—dibuat menahan kedutan disudut bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa, lagi, bocah?" Jiraiya menampilkan senyum manis dengan nada suara yang menyeramkan.

Hidan nyengir. "Salim-saliman dulu Sensei! Biar kalau ada apa-apa di perjalanan, kita udah saling maaf-maafan."

'omaigat, sorry, dorry, strawberry!' Inner Jiraiya ingin sekali mempelontos bocah di depannya ini. Sungguh.

Akhirnya, dengan kesabaran setingkat gedung tertinggi di Jepang. Anak-anak PG pun dapat berangkat setelah melalui proses yang sangat panjang. Anak-anak senang, guru pun lega.

Ya, Sasori pun mengira akan begitu. Sampai ia menjadi bete kuadrat tiga. Ternyata bagi bocah berumur 5 tahun, jalan-jalan tanpa orang tua adalah hal yang menyeramkan. Sasori sih tidak. Namun melihat kebanyakan temannya begitu membuatnya Sasori gemas ingin pergi rekreasi sendiri. Hm, sepertinya Sasori melupakan dirinya yang ditinggal kaa-san dan tou-sannya, buktinya ia sudah tidak merengek lagi.

Di sini, masih di lapangan, Sasori memandang dengan muka pencampuran antara datar dan cemberut. Teman-temannya banyak yang nangis, ada yang mencari ayah ibunya, mencari piranha peliharaan, sampai dengan yang tak mau beranjak dari memeluk tanaman Venus (?)

Sasori mendengus. 'Terus kapan jalan-jalannya?' batinnya penuh sengsara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo-haloo, saya kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. Wkwkwkwk, apa kabar semua?

Oh iya, maaf ya, sebenarnya saya itu mau buat one-shot ttg friendship, cuma karena ternyata ceritanya akan panjang, dan takut kalian bosan, saya buat multichap deh. Nggak banyak kok, mungkin 3 atau 4 akan tamat. Hehehe.

Karena kan, saya kangen dengan persahabatannya Akatsuki. :'v

Maaf kalau humornya garing, atau kaga enak dibaca.

Oh iya, kalau mau bertanya, saya jawab kok (yang penting bukan spoiler) wkwk~

Kritik ataupun saran saya terima dengan baik, dan nanti akan saya balas di PM. :))

Salam


	2. dua 2

Assalamu'alaikum!:)

NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Chara: anggota Akatsuki, Sasori, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sai (akan muncul seiring dengan waktu)

Warning: masih ada typo, kadang saya buat cerita setengah hati karena tiba-tiba ilang ide di tengah cerita, kurangnya latar, tema pasaran, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi:'))

TOKOH UTAMA [AKASUNA NO SASORI]

A.K.A BOCAH

Genre: friendship, semi-humor, kid story

Selamat membaca~

;D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_KIDS STORY_

Kaki-kaki mungil itu telah berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak, dan diantaranya terkadang berhenti untuk sekedar menengok kebelakang, mencari ayah dan ibu mereka, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah dengan perasaan—kembali—ingin menangis, namun ditahan. Jadi ya begitu, mereka seperti mengeluarkan muka-muka imut ala bocah jika menahan tangis, mewek-mewek ngegemesin.

Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi berada di barisan paling belakang. Sasori berpasangan dengan Deidara. Sedangkan Tobi berpasangan dengan bocah laki-laki berambut panjang yang diikat kebawah, seperti ikatannya sayur kacang panjang begitu. Aslinya Tobi tadi ngerengek minta gandengan tangan dengan Deidara. Tapi Deidara langsung menolak karena ingin jalan sama Sasori. Alasannya, tentu karena Sasori anaknya tidak secerewet Tobi, lebih baik juga dari pada Tobi yang mengesalkan, Tobi yang mendengarnya kan jadi kembali ingin nangis. Sampai akhirnya ia ceria lagi mendapatkan pasangan teman satunya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Toh Tobi langsung deket gitu sama Itachi. Itachi yang kena manjanya Tobi sih cuek-cuek aja, masih memasang muka datar. Mereka jadi cocok satu sama lain deh, melengkapi gitu.

Sebenarnya, berbarisnya mereka itu terserah ingin di mana, dan mengambil duduknya nanti di bis itu pun juga siapa cepat dia dapat. Alhasil, karena Sasori dan teman-teman punya grup yang berisi sepuluh orang—yaitu Akatsuki—kesepuluhan anggota itu pun duduk berjejer memanjang dalam bis. Jadi seperti sudah dibooking begitu.

Jangan heran. Karena itu memang kebiasaan mutlak seorang bocah.

Perjalanan pun akhirnya dimulai, walau—masih—memiliki masalah seperti siswa yang muntah mendadak, atau pun suara tangis yang kembali menggema.

Sasori, beserta Deidara yang Sasori tinggal karena lama membenahi ikat rambutnya yang tiba-tiba terlepas, mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling belakang. Sasori memang tipikal yang memilih dalam urusan apapun, ia mengamati sekeliling, dan saat mengetahui jendela bagian belakang lebih besar membuatnya mengambil ancang-ancang.

Ia berlari, dan secepatnya duduk di kursi itu, sampai tidak melihat bahwa,

"—HEI JANGAN DUDUK DI SITU!!!" Sasori melotot kaget, sampai rasa nyeri tiba-tiba merambat diarea, uh—pantatnya.

"ADAWWWW!!!" Bocah berambut orange itu meringis kala Sasori jingkrak-jingkrak memegangi pantatnya.

Pain menghampiri Sasori. "Paku punya akuu, hik."

Sasori melongo.

"—PAIN, BOKONG AKU SAKITT!!!" teriak Sasori kesal sekaligus kesakitan melihat Pain menangisi paku-paku yang sebelumnya Sasori duduki. Pain yang dipelototi masih saja nangis sambil memeluk paku-paku itu.

"Paku, kalian nggak apa-apa kan?" pupil Pain membesar dengan ujung mata yang digenangi air. Pain kecil menciumi paku-paku itu. "—Ukh! Bau kentut," lalu membuat paku-paku itu sembarangan.

"DEMI BONEKA SINGA PUNYA AKU, SASORI NGGAK KENTUT!!! LAGI PULA SIAPA SURUH TARUH PAKU SEMBARANGAN, DASAR DODOL! PAIN DODOL! PANTAT AKU SAKIT TAHU!!!" geram Sasori—yang ia anggap sangat menyeramkan—sambil menunjuk-nunjuk horror muka Pain. Sasori menahan cenutan di pantat.

Pain membuang muka cemberut, membuat Sasori semakin melotot. "Aku manusia, Sasori. Bukan dodol, kamu itu kok nggak pinter-pinter sih dari dulu. Lagian suruh siapa duduk nggak lihat-lihat? Kan tadi aku udah peringati!"

Sasori kecil mendelik kesal.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?!!"

"Kau memang salah Sasori!!!"

"Aku tidak salah, kau yang salah, Pain!!!"

"Kau Saso!!!"

Alis Sasori menyatukan alis kesal. "Kau!!! Dasar Pain budak paku!" Pain melotot.

"Dari pada kau!! Cebol!! Saori saus tiram!!! Tumbuh kok ke samping!" timpal Pain tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Mau apa kau, dasar cebol!" ulang Pain yang melihat Sasori maju kearahnya. Dan semakin memancing kemarahan Sasori.

Lalu datanglah Deidara masuk ke dalambis. Deidara yang dari jauh melihat ada Sasori langsung sumringah. Deidara bocah berlari untuk menghampiri Sasori, lagi-lagi tidak melihat jika bawahnya ada sebuah trap yang mengerikan. Kaki kecil Deidara yang terlapisi oleh sepatu langsung terdiam di tempat, tubuh Deidara seperti beku.

"—WADAAWWWW, JEMPOL UNYUK DEI SAKIT, UN!!! HUWAAAAA!!!" tangis Deidara membuat Sasori dan Pain yang sebelumnya ingin berantem tidak jadi karena kaget. Mereka meringis melihat Deidara meraung-raung sambil berdiri.

"Gara-gara kau Pain!!" Pain yang tidak siap terjatuh oleh layangan jitak dari Sasori.

"Huwaa!!! Bukan Pain yang salah, pakunya yang nakal—hik!"

_KIDS STORY_

Sasori kecil menghembuskan nafas—menirukan ayahnya jika sedang suntuk—padahal Sasori sendiri tidak tahu apa gunanya, ia merasa keren saja saat mempraktekkan itu. Oke kembali ke topik. Ia melirik ke arah Deidara yang berada di sebelahnya, Deidara jatuh tertidur dengan gelembung di hidungnya. Setelah Deidara tadi, guru-guru kebingungan setengah mati. Kata Orochimaru-sensei, kaki Deidara tidak terluka parah, hanya lecet saja. Sepatu punya Deidara saja yang terluka, lubang di ujung begitu.

Dan Pain? Karena masih kecil, Pain tidak dimarahi, hanya dinasehati oleh Yahiko-sensei yang kebetulan menjadi partner Orochimaru-sensei menjaga kelas Sasori. Meski begitu, semua paku yang Pain bawa terkena sita, sekaligus memberitahu Pain bahwa paku bisa membahayakan diri sendiri maupun orang lain. Pain yang diberlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menurut sambil menangis pasrah, tidak rela bagian dari dirinya dijauhkan.

Sasori kan jadi cemberut, ia ingin diperhatikan seperti Deidara juga. Tapi masa Sasori harus bilang kalau pakunya juga hampir menancap di pantat. Nanti kalau pantatnya diperiksa gimana? Punggung Sasori langsung merinding membayangkannya.

Ujung-ujungnya Sasori pasrah. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan, melihat pemandangan di balik jendela raksasa. Bis yang ditumpangi Sasori sudah melaju dua jam lamanya, namun Sasori masih belum bisa melihat apa-apa selain pemandangan hutan. Kata sensei, desa Konoha itu jauh dari kota, jadi mereka akan menunggu sekitar empat jam lamanya. Sasori sih masih belum mengerti lamanya jam ke menit, menit ke detik. Jadi ia menunggu saja sambil melihat pemandangan.

Sasori tidak mengantuk, mungkin saking senangnya Sasori, kemarin ia sudah terlelap jam tujuh malam, biasanya kan Sasori tidur jam sepuluh. Aneh ya, padahal teman-teman Sasori cerita kalau mereka tidak bisa tidur sangking senangnya. Makanya sekarang hanya Sasori-lah yang masih terjaga. Sasori sih tidak memikirkan itu terlalu pusing, toh ia senang-senang saja, bisa lama memandangi hutan.

Hutan di Jepang sangat indah, berwarna hijau segar, terlihat subur dengan tanah yang belum terkontaminasi, mungkin di dalam sana masih ada hewan liar yang bertempat tinggal. Kebetulan sekali suasana pagi ini cerah, hanya sedikit buntalan awan yang terbentang di luasnya langit biru. Sasori sampai memandang takjub, pikiran naifnya tetiba membayangkan kalau dirinya punya sayap dan bisa menembus kaca bis untuk terbang bermain bersama burung-burung.

Saat memikirkan itu, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan hewan. Sasori menahan pekikan gemas melihat sekumpulan kelinci berjalan keluar dari sela-sela hutan, seperti menyapa dirinya yang berada di bis—lagi-lagi cuma hayalan—Sasori yang biasanya datar pun sampai mengeluarkan senyum lebar.

"Hoam~" suara uapan masuk ke pendengar Sasori.

Sasori menoleh. Kaki-kaki kecilnya naik ke kursi dan berdiri untuk melihat kursi belakangnya. Ia menatap polos gadis kecil berambut biru dicepol tengah dengan jepit yang terselip sedang mengusap-usap kelopak mata.

"Konan, lihat! Ada kelinci," tunjuk Sasori ke luar jendela. Mata Konan mengikuti telunjuk bocah merah tersebut, Konan juga berbinar saat melihat keluarga kelinci tersebut.

"Wuah!!!" Konan memekik gemas. Sasori jadi bangga telah menunjukkan pemandangan itu, sampai dirinya menatap heran Konan yang saat ini mengobrak-abrik tas berwarna biru.

"Ngapain?" tanya Sasori.

Konan terkikik. "Coba buat origami bentuk kelinci! Hihi," ucap Konan dan memulai membuat origami.

Sasori sweatdrop. Bukannya jarang ya bisa melihat langsung binatang yang keluar dari hutan? eh Konan malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Sasori jadi bingung sendiri. Biarkan saja deh, Sasori ingin lihat kelinci lagi.

"—Anak-anak bangun, waktunya makan camilan!"

Sasori menoleh, dan kebetulan bertepatan dengan keluarnya bunyi aneh dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dan ya, namanya anak kecil. Pasti langsung semangat mendengar kata cemilan, buktinya langsung banyak anak yang terbangun, lalu celingak-celinguk sambil bertanya, 'cemilan? Mana cemilan? Mau cemilan!'

Tentu saja tidak semua. Seperti bocah bersurai hijau yang duduk di sebelah bocah bermuka seperti hiu, dia terlihat cemberut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hutan.

"Mau coba rasanya daun di hutan!" gumamnya.

Satu jam tidak terasa telah berlalu, mereka mulai dapat melihat rumah-rumah sederhana khas pedesaan dari jarak pandangan 1 kilometer. Tampak menyenangkan, ada sebuah danau yang besar di dekat sana, kilauan airnya yang berwarna biru bahkan bisa membingungkan para bocah yang mengira cekungan berair itu adalah sebuah laut.

Saat sampai, para orang tua tampak mengamati dari jauh anak-anak mereka yang sudah turun dan berbaris dari dalam bus yang dibantu oleh para guru. Seperti peraturan yang sudah tertulis, orang tua hanya boleh mengawasi dari jauh. Jadilah mereka tidak bisa menggandeng putra maupun putri kesayangan.

Villa yang akan di tempati cukup besar, setidaknya bisa menampung 50 bocah berusia 5 tahun dengan berbagi kamar. Dan nanti mereka akan di bagi perkelompok yang berisi lima orang.

_KIDS STORY_

"Nah Anak-anak, sebelum kita masuk ke dalam villa, mari absen kembali ya!" jelas Jiraiya dengan pengeras suara.

Anak-anak mengangguk mengerti. Berbaris dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing dengan wali kelasnya yang mengabsen. Setelahnya mereka mulai di kelompokkan. Kelas Sasori dibuat menjadi empat kelompok. Kamar pertama ditempati oleh Hidan, Pain, Kakutzu, Itachi, dan Suizetsu. Kamar ke-dua ditempati oleh Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, dan juga Zetsu. Sedangkan kamar ke-tiga dan empat akan ditempati oleh teman-teman Sasori lainnya.

Perlu diketahui, bahwa di kelas Sasori minim perempuan. Bahkan teman-teman perempuannya bisa dihitung dengan kelima jari tangan. Yup, tidak kurang, dan lebih.

Sasori mengelap peluh di dahi. Setelah berberes keperluannya—sebenarnya keperluan bocah hanya seperti merapikan cemilan, karena yang lainnya sudah tersedia lengkap—Sasori kecil berinisiatif untuk mandi. Ia mengipas lehernya merasa kepanasan.

Tangan mungilnya mulai mengambil baju olahraga dan dalaman di dalam tas. Sasori teringat bahwa nanti mereka akan melakukan pemanasan sebelum berjalan-jalan menyusuri desa. Sasori juga mengambilnya handuk, shampo dan juga sabun. Ia senang, seminggu sebelumnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan belajar mandi sendiri yang dibantu oleh kaa-sannya. Tadi pagi ia dimandikan karena memang ngantuk. Dari pada kepeleset, Sasori dimandikan deh.

Khukhukhu, pasti kaa-sannya akan bangga. Sasori berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar yang terbilang luas. Dan woah, setelah ia membuka pintu, kamar mandinya pun juga luas!

Sasori melepas seragamnya perlahan, menyalakan kran air sedikit menjinjit. Ada air hangatnya pula!

"Sugoii~" gumam Sasori.

Setelah mandi, dan saat Sasori ingin mengambil seragam olahraga, tatapannya tanpa sengaja melihat kaca yang menampakkan full badan orang dewasa. Sasori yang masih dalam keadaan polos pun penasaran dan mendekati kaca tersebut. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap belakang tubuhnya. Sasori sedikit kesusahan melihatnya, Sasori teringat dengan paku yang mengenai tubuhnya, ia berharap tidak ada lecet pada dua bukit di bawah punggungnya.

"Uaah, pantatmu sangat berkilau Sasori!"

Blush! Sasori melotot dengan muka memerah, ia membalikkan badan dan menatap horor bocah dengan muka seperti hiu. Sasori cepat-cepat menutupi juniornya.

"URUSAII!!! KENAPA KAU MASUK KESINI, KISAME?!"

Bocah yang diberi teriakan itu tidak menjawab, malah membuka seragamnya dan berlalu melewati Sasori.

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh tidak mengunci pintu, lagi pula kamar mandi ini kan buat ramai-ramai. Lihat saja showernya ada lima," tunjuk Kisame ke arah pemandian. Pelipis Sasori berkedut kesal.

"Grrr!" Sasori membuang muka, ia memakai dalaman dan seragam sedikit kesal, sekaligus malu. Ia kan belum pernah mandi dengan siapapun, hanya tou-sannya saja yang terkadang ia ajak mandi.

Kisame kecil menggaruk-garuk kepala bingung. "Lagian kita kan masih kecil."

"Urusai!"

Kisame terpingkal-pingkal, menyadarkan telinga belakang Sasori yang memerah. Temannya itu memang mudah sekali digoda. Sebelum Sasori beranjak dari kamar mandi, Kisame pun kembali berucap yang membuat muka Sasori serasa terbakar.

"Sasori-chan, punya kamu ternyata sepanjang ikan peliharaan aku ya!" begitu ucapan Kisame sebelum Sasori berlari kencang menahan tangis.

Baka Kisame!

_KIDS STORY_

Kegiatan kembali dilanjutkan. Rute pertama adalah perkampungan, dilanjutkan dengan lapangan luas desa Konoha yang isinya taman bermain khusus anak-anak dari mulai bocah hingga remaja. Lalu danau besar di dekat desa, mungkin sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan dari villa. Bocah-bocah itu tampak sumringah, terlebih dengan pemandangan baru dan suasana baru. Mereka mulai berlarian. Membuat kerusuhan dengan tawa melengking dan hampir memencar, untung saja guru-guru di sana dengan sigap menangkap bocah-bocah bandel tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan bocah-bocah yang senang dan terpukau, Sasori malah cemberut, tatapannya yang biasanya datar terlihat menggemaskan dengan kening yang berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Deidara yang berada di sebelah Sasori jadi kebingungan. Mau ngajak bicara, tapi takut di semprot enzim pliatin. Jadinya Deidara diam saja deh, menunggu suasana hati Sasori membaik. Walau bosan juga aslinya, Deidara kan suka ngomong, tapi tidak suka dibilang cerewet.

Saat mereka telah sampai di danau. Jiraiya memberitahu untuk berhenti dan sejenak bermain. Dengan syarat tidak boleh terlalu jauh sampai kehilangan sosok guru-guru di sekitar. Anak-anak mengangguk semangat, bermain di sekitaran danau dengan para guru yang dengan teliti mengawasi. Para guru di sini disiplin, tanggung jawabnya besar, terlebih menjaga bocah-bocah dengan pikiran yang naif, belum mengetahui berbahaya tidaknya suatu keadaan, hanya kesenangan yang masih mereka pikirkan.

Sasori pun begitu, suasana hatinya mulai membaik melihat pemandangan air biru yang berkilau di depan matanya. Ia ingin menceburkan diri, namun tertahan karena Sasori tidak membawa baju ganti. Akhirnya Sasori memilih berjalan mengelilingi danau dengan Deidara yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Oii Sasori-danna, tunggu, un!"

Sasori membalikkan badan. Mengiyakan ucapan Deidara dengan menggumam. Tuh kan, Sasori mulai membaik. Deidara jadi tidak sungkan lagi deh mengeluarkan banyak celotehan.

Sasori berjalan, sesekali melihat kebelakang untuk mencari keberadaan Orochimaru-sensei ataupun Yahiko-sensei. Lalu saat ia kembali menoleh ke depannya, tatapannya tidak sengaja bersibobok dengan emerald yang memukau. Langkahnya terhenti persekian detik, sedikit menikmati memandang warna yang indah itu.

Sasori kecil bedehem, kembali menyadarkan pada dunianya. Ia berjalan melewati pemilik iris yang sedang duduk di bawa pohon rindang, tepat di sebelah danau, yang membuat surai pink sang empu terkena kilauan air danau yang memantul. Lalu saat Sasori sudah sedikit jauh dari pohon itu, Sasori kembali berbalik melangkah. Sasori mengulanginya beberapa kali, menghiraukan celotehan Deidara yang kesal karena mereka berdua mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Sasori-danna!"

"Hm?"

"Ham, hem, ham, hem. Ini kenapa kita mondar-mandir? Kau mau fashion show, un?"

Sasori mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga gatau," Deidara melongo mendengarnya.

"Gimana sih kau, un!"

Sasori menatap bosan Deidara yang kembali mengeluarkan celotehan. Sasori menghiraukan itu, malah sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis kecil yang saat ini menatap bingung dirinya dan juga Deidara.

"Um, anu?" Sasori cepat-cepat menoleh saat gadis kecil itu bersuara—walau sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti bisikkan. Gadis yang mengingatkan Sasori pada musim semi itu menatap mereka takut-takut. "Kalian siapa?"

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori," jawab Sasori cuek, namun terbilang sangat cepat saat pertanyaan gadis itu mengudara.

Deidara mengeluarkan cengiran. "Panggilan aja Deidara, un. Kau siapa?"

Gadis itu menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat gugup. "A... aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ka... kalian bukan orang sini ya? Orang kota?" tanya Sakura takut-takut, ia sampai duduk tegang melihat Sasori dan Deidara.

Sakura dimusim semi, sugoi~

Sasori mengernyitkan alis, mengetahui gelagat Sakura yang aneh. "Iya, kami datang dari kota," Sasori mengedepankan tangannya, mengibas-ngibas udara. "Kami nggak nakal, kok."

Sakura kecil terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai dirinya mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. Sekarang giliran Sasori yang terdiam, berkutat dengan pikiran bocahnya sendiri. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya ditinggal Deidara yang bergerak maju ke arah Sakura. Sasori masih diam. Menyimpan baik-baik ingatannya tentang garis lengkung yang indah.

"Mirip boneka," gumam Sasori yang lagi-lagi sok cuek. Lalu mengikuti langkah kaki pendek Deidara dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cihuy, yang sok-sok and cuek padahal nahan bushing. Ih dasar Saso-chan! Gemes ya sama Sakura? Wkwk~

Halo Minna! Apakabar? Alhamdulillah ceritanya bisa kelanjut

Maaf ya kalau garing, atau makin kesini makin gajelas. Wkwkwkwk

Kritik dan saran kalian akan saya terima dengan baik! Sekaligus penyemangat gitu deh, wkwkwkwk. Saya akan membalasnya di Pm.

Salam!:))


	3. tiga 3

**_Assalamu'alaikum!:)_**

 ** _NarutoMasashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara: anggota Akatsuki, Sasori, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sai (akan muncul seiring dengan waktu)_**

 ** _Warning: masih ada typo, kadang saya buat cerita setengah hati karena tiba-tiba ilang ide di tengah cerita, kurangnya latar, tema pasaran, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi:'))_**

 ** _TOKOH UTAMA [AKASUNA NO SASORI]_**

 ** _A.K.A BOCAH_**

 ** _Genre: friendship, semi-humor, kid story_**

 ** _Selamat membaca~_**

 ** _;D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** __KIDS STORY__**

"Sasori-san, kenapa kamu senyum terus dari tadi?" terdengar suara khas bocah menghampiri pendengaran Sasori.

Sasori bergumam pelan, ia menoleh malas ke arah Zetsu, teman tanamannya yang sepertinya memperhatikan gelagat Sasori sedari tadi. Bocah dengan surainya yang merah itu hanya menggelengkan kepala secara singkat yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa dan kembali menompang dagu menghadap jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan desa konoha.

Sasori juga mengabaikan beberapa tatapan bingung yang menjurus padanya. Lagi-lagi senyum bocah berambut merah itu tidak bisa dicegah—meniru kaa-sannya saat menonton drama yang menurutnya membosankan.

Duh sepertinya Sasori kualat, biasanya saja ia selalu merajuk saat kaa-sannya mengganti chanel kartun kesukaannya menjadi chanel khusus drama. Lalu dengan nakalnya ia mengkritik ekspresi kaa-sannya yang tersenyum aneh saat televisi menampilkan adegan yang seingat Sasori ada seorang pemeran wanita hampir terjatuh dan muncul seorang laki-laki entah dari mana dengan sigap langsung memegangi wanita tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba melambat.

Sasori tidak suka saat kaa-sannya terlihat lebay seperti itu. Ehh... Sekarang malah dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan senyum aneh.

Batin kecilnya seorang ingin berteriak memberitahu bahwa, _'Dunia hari ini sangat indah~'_

Sasori kecil terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. Membuat Zetsu, Kisame, dan Deidara merinding dengan Tobi yang menjilat lolipop dibalik topeng, asik sendiri.

Kisame berbisik ke arah Zetsu. "Sasori kenapa tambah aneh ya, Su?"

"Sepertinya Sasori-danna kesambet, un," juga Deidara yang berbisik kepada Zetsu dan Kisame.

"AH!"

"EH, AH, COPOT-COPOT—APAAN SIH KAKUTZU-CHAN!? TOBI KAGET TAHU!!!" lolipop rasa apel kepunyaan Tobi refleks terlempar dan telak mengenai kepala Deidara sangking kagetnya. Entah sejak kapan, Kakutzu sudah memasuki kamar tanpa adanya suara pintu yang terbuka. Lalu seenak jidatnya berteriak di sebelah telinga Tobi. Gendang telinga Tobi sampai bergetar rasa-rasanya.

" _Fufufu_..." Kakutzu memandangi Sasori dari atas sampai bawah, tangannya memegangi dagu yang tertutupan masker. Bahkan sangking seriusnya, Kakutzu mengabaikan pertengkaran antara Deidara yang menjitak kepala tobi dan tobi yang menangis, dengan Kisame serta Zetsu yang kesusahan menjadi penengah. "Tidak diragukan lagi. Firasat Kakutzu, Sasori sedang kesambet."

Ucapan tiba-tiba dari mulut Kakutzu sontak membuat empat orang menoleh patah-patah dengan tampang horor. Pandangan ngeri dan ketakutannya khas bocah. Tobi bahkan merapatkan kedua kakinya agar tidak mengompol.

"APA?" teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Kalian kagetnya telat, mohon maaf," Kakutzu geleng-geleng kepala—sok-sok-an dewasa—melihat tingkah bodoh teman-temannya.

"Kenapa Kakutzu-san bisa ngomong gitu? Emang apa buktinya Sasori kesambet?" Zetsu angkat bicara setelah melihat teman-temannya sudah hilang dan berada di sudut tembok sambil gemetar ketakutan. Ya, di antara teman-temannya itu, mungkin hanya Zetsu yang paling berani jika sudah menyangkut segala hal tentang bau-bau melati.

Maklum, Zetsu kan pecinta tanaman, bukan pembenci tanaman. Dan melati itu salah satu tanaman kesukaannya, jadi Zetsu akan tetap menyukai itu walaupun seluruh dunia takut padanya. So sweet~

"Kau tidak menyadari ya Zetsu?—"

"Tidak."

"Oi aku belum selesai bicara, jangan dipotong!" timbul urat di pelipis mungil Kakutzu. di dalam wajahnya yang tertutupi cadar, Kakutzu cemberut, bibirnya sampai maju satu senti. Dan untuk kembali menampilkan image seriusnya, Kakutzu pura-pura menghela nafas. Dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan omongan, "Lihat saja tingkahnya, bocah merah itu sudah seperti mbak-mbak berbaju putih di atas po—"

"Eh eh!! Tobi tau! Tobi tau maksud Kakutzu-chan berbicara seperti itu!" Tobi tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Kakutzu dengan cengiran yang tertutupi topeng. "Duh~ ternyata Kakutzu-chan suka ngegombal ya! Tobi jadi malu! _Khikhikhi_."

Kakutzu merinding, bocah bercadar itu sampai mundur tiga puluh senti menjauhi Tobi. "Hah?"

"Pasti Kakutzu-chan mau bernyanyi, _ehem, ehem, oi teteh berbaju putih~ ini adek jomblo bersedih~_

 _Bolehkah teteh adek pilih~ akan ku jadikan kekasih~"_

" _SUGOI, WENAK TENAN!"_ Kakutzu jadi ikut-ikutan bergoyang lagu bolo-bolo mendengar Tobi menyanyikan lagu yang baru-baru ini sedang naik daun. Buktinya bocah-bocah seperti mereka saja sampai hafal sama liriknya.

 _Bletak—_

 _—Bletak_

"KEMBALI KETOPIK, DASAR BOCAH!" suara cempreng itu menggema pada satu ruangan. Zetsu dengan muka bocahnya tampak terlihat kesal. Duh, dirinya tidak berkaca apa?

Bocah kok mengatai bocah.

"Aduh!" Tobi meringis ingin menangis.

Kakutzu juga demikian, tetapi ia tidak sampai menangis, hanya guling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi jidatnya yang mungkin mengeluarkan asap. Keadaan sangat rusuh dan berisik. Lantas bagaimana kabar Sasori? Apakah risih dengan keberisikan itu? Fiuh... Jangan tanya, bocah itu masih senyam-senyum seolah dunia hanya miliknya bersama seseorang yang saat ini ia pikirkan. Sasori bahkan tidak sadar dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang tampak mengkhawatirkan.

"Adek khilaf," begitulah ucapan candel yang lerlontar dari mulut Kakutzu.

 __KIDS STORY__

Tampak lima buah kepala berbeda warna itu berjejer membentuk lingkaran. Bocah-bocah ber-IQ tinggi itu sedang berjongkok dan memeluk bahu satu sama lain. Bagi pikiran bocah, pose mereka saat ini sangatlah keren. Seperti para anggota FBI yang sedang menjalankan rapat penting.

Mereka seperti itu di sudut ruangan yang jaraknya hanya tiga meter dari tempat Sasori berada.

"Jadi menurut Kakutzu, Sasori kesurupan mbak-mbak baju putih?" pertanyaan dengan suara keras dari kisame itu dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kakutzu. "Yang tinggalnya di pohon itu, kan?"

"Betul sekali."

"Yang sukanya nangis-nangis nggak jelas, terus tiba-tiba ketawa itu, ya kan?" Kisame bertanya sambil berteriak kembali. Entah Sasori mendengarnya atau tidak. Walau sepertinya sih tidak.

"Nah, benar Kisame."

"Yang rambutnya panjang, mukanya aneh, kayak Deidara?"

"Mana ada, un!!!" timpal Deidara yang tidak terima seraya menjitak Kisame. Kisame meringis kesakitan karenanya, tetapi tetap dengan muka yang menyebalkan.

Kakutzu geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran tersebut. "Pokoknya kita harus menolong Sasori. Sepertinya yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasori itu bukan dia, melainkan kun—"

"Oh iya, namanya kunyilanak, kan?" Kisame tiba-tiba nyerocos memotong omongan Kakutzu. "Mitosnya yang belum tentu fakta, dari cerita tetangga temennya kaa-san Kisame, kunyilanak itu perempuan yang meninggal di liang kuburan dan melahirkan pun juga di kuburan. Kasihan ya, teman-teman. Jadi setan kan nggak baik, sukanya menggoda manusia. Nanti kalau Kisame digoda gimana? Soalnya Kisame kan sangat tampan. Tapi sebenarnya Kisame nggak percaya sama mitos itu. Karena nggak ada buk—"

"Ki-sa-me-san..." Zetsu yang tidak sabaran dengan penjelasan Kisame yang menjurus pada curhatan langsung mengeluarkan hawa-hawa tidak enak, walaupun aslinya malah terlihat imut dua kali lipat. "Sekali lagi kau bicara, Zetsu bakalan kiss Kisame-san pakai bunga bangkai punya Zetsu **di tas**."

Kisame langsung kicep. Mengingat sebuah kejadian tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin berendam sungai Amazon. Kisame kecil sudah trauma saat tanpa sengaja memakan bunga bangkai yang pernah Zetsu taruh sembarangan di meja, Kisame kira itu adalah buah karena bentuknya bagus dan imut, ia langsung saja memakan benda laknat tersebut karena kebetulan pada saat itu ia lupa tidak diberi sangu makan dan sedang kelaparan.

Dan tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Kisame langsung muntah-muntah dan tidak bisa buang air besar selama satu minggu.

Deidara kecil menatap kasihan Kisame yang tampak pucat sekaligus seperti ingin muntah, Kakutzu di sebelahnya sudah siap dengan kantung plastik hitam. Deidara tertegun, ia tanpa sadar teringat sesuatu. Kepala pirangnya tertoleh untuk menatap Sasori yang masih dalam keadaan sama seperti tadi. Dan diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Eh temen-temennya Deidra, un. Ada yang mau aku kasih tau."

"Apa itu Dei-chan?"

"Kayaknya bener deh, Sasori-danna kesambet, un. Soalnya Sasori-dana pas tadi di hutan mondar-mandir nggak jelas di depan pohon besar, un. terus ketemu cewek, ceweknya imut sih kayak manusia beneran, tapi mungkin ada kuntilanak yang ada di pohon jatuh dan nimpa Sasori-danna, makanya setelah itu Sasori-danna senyum-senyum terus, un."

"NAH KAN!!!"

"NAH KAN, EH NAH KAN!!" Tobi latah karena kaget, sampai kepalanya terbentur taring Kisame yang kebetulan pada saat itu sedang menguap ngantuk. "WOLES DONG KAKUTZU-CHAN!"

Lain dengan Tobi yang kaget, Kisame malah memegangi giginya dengan muka yang menahan kedutan sakit. Topeng Tobi itu sangat keras seperti beton, Kisame sampai menjerit-jerit tidak karuan dalam hati.

"Jadi kita sekarang harus ngelakuin apa biar balikin Sasori-san seperti semula dan ngusir mbak kunti dari tubuhnya?" tanya Zetsu akhirnya.

Kakutzu angkat tangan, "Aku punya cara."

"Uh Kakutzu, ketiak kamu bau tanah! Cepetan tutup lagi!!!"

"Ya maaf, aku mandinya nanti malem soalnya," Kakutzu nyengir seraya mengangkat jari membentuk huruf V. "Jadi gini, aku tahu caranya. Tapi ..."

"Tapi?" tanya Zetsu tidak sabaran.

Kakutzu menggosok-gosokkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, "Itu ..."

"Jari Kakutzu-san mau dikasih obat gatal?" tanya Zetsu, terlalu polos.

"BUKANLAH! Dikira badanku jamuran, apa?" Kakutzu lagi-lagi menghela nafas , sifat sok dewasanya itu entah meniru dari siapa. Akhirnya ia langsung ke inti pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi, "Tapinya itu... Satu orang harus bayar seribu."

Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, dan Tobi langsung tepuk jidat berjama'ah. Ah, mereka lupa hobi menyebalkan yang Kakutzu miliki. Bocah bermasker permanen itu kan pengagum dalam diamnya mr.crab. Makanya tingkahnya saja sudah mata duitan begitu. Apa-apa harus ada uang. Apa-apa harus ada upah. Mereka kan jadi menggerutu. Mana ada bocah yang membawa uang sendiri?

"Jangan kesal begitu dong man-temannya Kakutzu, ini kan sudah harga teman. Kalau orang lain bakal lebih mahal," jelas Kakutzu seperti seles yang sedang merayu pembeli.

"Tapi Tobi enggak punya uang, Kakutzu-chan."

Kakutzu kecil menggelengkan pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kalian bisa ngutang dulu, soal bunga bisa dinego."

"Enggak boleh," dari arah samping Zetsu menimpal. "Kata Kaa-san Zetsu, lebih baik meminjam dari pada mengutang."

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Kakutzu.

"Meminjam uang teman bisa dikembalikan kapan saja tanpa bunga."

 _Twich_ —muncul urat kekesalan di pelipis Kakutzu.

"Jadi gimana Kakutzu-san? Kamu mau meminjamkan uang kepada kami kan?" tanya Zetsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kakutzu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi nanti kembalikan ya," ia lalu mengasih temannya satu per satu selembar duit berwarna hijau muda.

"TERIMAKASIH KAKUTZU!" serempak semua mengucap terimakasih. Kakutzu jadi merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sama-sama, sama-sama," ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya terkena senjata makan tuan.

"Jadi gimana, un?"

Kaki-kaki pendek Kakutzu berjalan ke arah pintu, "Aku keluar dulu, nyari bantuan biar bisa menyelamatkan jiwa Sasori yang terkurung. Di tunggu ya."

 ** __KIDS STORY__**

"Jadi, ini para penyelamat yang bakal bantuin Sasori, un?"

Saat ini, Deidara sedang cemberut sambil bersila tangan di depan perutnya yang seperti bukit. Zetsu yang bermuka datar dan memandang polos orang-orang yang Kakutzu bawa. Kisame yang sedari tadi masih memegangi rahangnya seolah akan terjatuh kapan saja. Dan Tobi yang mengupil di balik topeng karena pancingannya berbuah besar.

"Iya ini, Kakutzu yakin, mereka akan berguna dalam menolong Sasori. Bagaimana? Aku sudah bekerja keras, bukan?" ucap Kakutzu berbangga-bangga sambil membungsungkan dada, benar-benar bocah yang terlalu percaya diri.

Deidara menepuk jidat keras. "Iya sih, Kakutzu-danna sudah bekerja keras, un. Tapi—MEREKA ITU KAN BUKAN ORANG PINTER, TAPI TEMEN-TEMEN KITA, UN," telunjuk cebol Deidara terarah ke arah muka Pain, Konan, Itachi, Hidan, dan Suigetsu. "NGUSIR SEMUT AJA MEREKA NGGAK BERANI, UN. MANA BERANI MEREKA NGUSIR SETAN, UN!?"

" _KYAA_!!!" teriakan tiba-tiba dari mulut konan sontak membuat teman-temannya ikutan kaget dan merasakan adrenalin yang terpacu. Mereka semua berteriak kompak diluar kamar, sampai mendapat teguran dari guru jaga yang juga ikutan kaget. Guru itu kira terjadi sesuatu kepada anak-anak didiknya.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak? Ada apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya guru Orochimaru tampak khawatir.

Pain menggelengkan kepala, ikutan bingung. "Pain juga nggak tau, Pak guru. Cuma ikut-ikutan Konan."

"Hah? Konan, kenapa kamu berteriak?"

Gadis cilik itu malah terkikik sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Abisnya mereka ngomongin tentang setan, Pak guru. Konan kan pengen usil."

"APA??!" mereka serempak kaget dan marah, sedetik kemudian menoleh berbarengan ke arah Orochimaru. "Kenapa Pak guru ikutan teriak!!?"

"Eh?" Orochimaru menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. Ia mengeluarkan senyum yang menurutnya paling ramah, padahal dilihat dari mana pun juga tetap menyeramkan. Tobi bahkan sampai bersembunyi dibalik punggung Itachi. "Biar kalian lebih semangat kagetnya."

Setelah berucap demikian, Orochimaru melangkah pergi meninggal murid-muridnya. Bocah-bocah itu pun kembali kepada misi awal mereka dalam rangka menyelamatkan Sasori.

Untuk pembukaan, Kakutzu mulai maju untuk menjadi juru bicara tentang penjelasan kenapa mereka sampai bisa membutuhkan bantuan seluruh anggota akatsuki. Mulai dari awal mula terjadinya suatu perkara, saat Sasori dan Deidara yang pergi ke hutan, lalu Sasori yang bertingkat aneh setelah bertemu dengan seorang gadis di pohon besar, dan berakhir dengan Sasori yang terdakwa telah mengalami kesurupan oleh penunggu pohon di hutan tersebut.

Mayoritas dari mereka tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan dari Kakutzu karena suaranya terendam oleh cadar. Dan akhirnya Deidara-lah yang menjadi juru bicara kedua dengan mengulang cerita dari awal sampai akhir.

Duh, sia-sia Kakutzu berbicara. Untung Kakutzu itu orangnya sabar mengingat teman-temannya akan membayar pekerjaannya.

"Jadi gimana? Kalian bisa kan?"

Konan mengangguk. "Konan bisa membuat origami berbentuk melati agar hantu itu keluar dari tubuh Sasori-kun dan masuk ke dalam origami yang Konan buat."

"Aku juga bisa membantu dengan menyumbangkan harta pakuku yang berharga untuk menyadarkan Sasori. Mungkin aja saat pakuku ditancapkan ke pantatnya, Sasori bisa langsung sadar."

Suigetsu merinding mendengarkan pendapat Pain. "Pain sadis, bisa-bisa setelah itu muka Pain yang ditancapi paku sama Sasori."

" _Hn_ ," timpal Itachi, entah apa maksud gumamannya itu. Terlalu singkat dan padat tanpa ada kejelasan.

"Haduh~ kalian ini bodoh atau gimana sih? Kita ini harus meminta segala pertolongan kepada Tuhannya Hidan. Nanti kalian masuk nerakanya Tuhan Hidan lho kalau menyekutukan. Sini biar Tuhannya Hidan saja yang menolong Sasori, kalian mending bantu doa."

Terdengar suara cempreng yang bergema di belakang sekumpulan bocah banyak kerjaan tersebut. Mereka semua menoleh, lantas menemukan Hidan sedang menggenggam tangan di belakang punggung dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Bocah bersurai silver itu dengan santainya melewati para temannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar terdakwa.

Ke-9 bocah lainnya lalu mengekori dan hanya mengintip dari balik pintu dengan kepala yang nongol membentuk barisan vertikal. Mereka melihat Hidan sedang mengamati Sasori yang masih dalam keadaan khusyuk dalam khayalan.

"Hei!" panggil Hidan sambil menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

"A-apa, un?" jawab Deidara.

"Minta tolong ambilkan air putih."

"B-baik, tunggu bentar, un," Deidara lalu mulai masuk ke dalam kamar dan terlihat sedang membongkar-bongkar tasnya. Setelah menemukan barang yang dicari, Deidara langsung berlari mendekati Hidan. "Aku cuma dibawain susu stoberi sama okaa-chan, un. Ini bawa aja, un."

Hidan melotot, per sekian detik menjadi helaan nafas khas bocah. "Yaudah deh, apa yang ada dipakai," bocah itu lalu mencoblos tengah susu kotak dengan sedotan, lalu meminumnya.

"Lho kok malah diminum, un?" pertanyaan dari Deidara sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Hidan. Bocah itu malah asik memejamkan mata sambil terus menyedot susu stoberinya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian.

" _AAKHHHH_!!!" sebuah teriakan menyeramkan keluar sesaat setelah Hidan menyemburkan susu itu ke muka bayi kepunyaan Sasori. Deidara yang melihatnya langsung melongo.

"Wah, susuku langsung bekerja, un. Sasori-danna langsung sadar."

Sasori syok, ia mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. " _UKH_ , DEMI BONEKA MONYET PUNYA SASORI. BAUNYA KENAPA MIRIP AMPAS PISANG!? _HOEK_!"

Hidan nyengir, "Penciumanmu ternyata tajam juga. Aku emang abis makan bubur sun rasa banana."

Sasori membeku. Ia langsung melirik tajam ke arah Hidan. Lirikan yang membuat semua orang dalam ruangan menjadi pucat.

" _HUWAAA_... SETANNYA TAMBAH NGAMUK!!!"

"APA KALIAN BILANG!!!?" Sasori yang aslinya sudah kesal bertambah kesal saat dirinya dibilang setan. Sasori lantas mengejar teman-temannya dan menjitak mereka satu per satu.

"AMPUN, TEH, AMPUN!! TOBI ITU MAUNYA SAMA TETEH BAJU MERAH!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Percaya nggak, di fan fiction net aku dah nelantarin nih cerita hampir satu tahun._**

 ** _Pas baca lagi aku ngakak sendiri. Akatsuki yang nista kembali hadir. Duh kangen. Hahaha~_**

 ** _Cuss langsung aku up date di wattpad dan di ffn._**

 ** _Maaf ya Sasori-chan. Di part ini kamu nongol dalam keadaan ternistakan._**

 ** _Poor Sasori._**

 ** _Makanya kalau jatuh cinta itu dikontrol, nanti kamu jadi bucin lho. Wkwk._**

 ** _Oke segitu dulu._**

 ** _RnR boleh kan ya._**

 ** _Salambaibai_**


End file.
